Electrical panels are fairly common in many applications and many environments. Such panels customarily provide one or more operable switch assemblies associated with electrically isolating a load from a power source such as utility power or the like without exposing the user to the electrical signals. In residential applications, such electrical panels are commonly referred to as a breaker or fuse panel configured to allow the user to interact with discrete circuit switch elements disposed between the source and the respective loads. In many industrial applications, such panels are commonly referred to as distribution or BUS panels which are utilized to isolate dedicated equipment from the generally higher threshold power circuits delivered thereto as associated with most residential applications. Many BUS panels are commonly provided with external input levers or buttons such that technicians can isolate respective loads or equipment from source power without otherwise opening or accessing the respective panel associated therewith.
Particularly applicable to industrial environments, where more than one person or shifts of personnel may be involved in service activities associated with a particular piece of equipment or machine, a lockout and/or lockout/tag-out system is utilized to prevent the premature establishment of the electrical connectivity between the load and the source prior to the pertinent personnel's affirmative acknowledgement that their respective servicing activities are complete such that the associated load is suitable for subsequent operation. Such lockout systems commonly include a lock mechanism that is positioned and configured to interfere with operation of the panel lever such that power cannot be communicated beyond the panel until the lever can be operated to “close” the respective circuit associated therewith. Such configurations reduce the potential of personal being exposed to inadvertently reactivated equipment and/or circuits. Unfortunately, some such systems include various drawbacks that can detract from compliance with established lockout/tag out processes.
One concern associated with the desired interaction with such systems is the accessibility of the electrical panel associated with the operable throw lever. In many environments, such panels are commonly positioned in locations wherein the panel and associated conduits do not unduly interfere with the production environment and are otherwise not readily accessible to unauthorized personnel. Such considerations commonly result in the respective panels being located at devoted positions such that the panel is somewhat protected from interaction with unauthorized employees and ancillary equipment or vehicles associated with the production environment.
Interaction with such elevated panels by authorized personnel commonly requires utilization of a hot stick, lift, or ladder to interact with the throw lever associated with the panel and subsequent placement of a mechanical lockout device to prevent inadvertent or premature reactivation of the de-energized circuits and/or equipment. More than one person desiring a lockout condition can result in multiple trips up and down a ladder or lift or multiple personnel being required to interact with the lockout associated with a respective panel. Further, maintaining a lockout condition for an extended period of time can result in personnel being required to repeatedly retrieve and place either a ladder or a lift to achieve the desired interaction with the lockout and throw lever so as to not unduly interfere with the production environment via extended positioning of a ladder or lift in close proximity to the respective electrical panel or service location.
Accordingly, there is a need for a lockout system that is more conveniently operable from locations beyond the reach of an arm of a technician. There is further need for a lockout system that can be conveniently operated from remote locations and that can alter a lockout condition in response to instructions from mote than one user or technician.